


R'E

by AsStraightAsAn8



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsStraightAsAn8/pseuds/AsStraightAsAn8
Summary: Just a poem I wrote about myself and stuff





	R'E

My brain and my body doesn't match  
I'm that one cupcake that got dropped on the floor  
The mess up of the batch  
I live in a body that isn't me  
I grew up being called 'she'  
When really I feel more like a guy  
But I usually keep that part of me bottled up inside  
And I try to hide  
Sometimes I just want to wear a dress  
And forget about this stupid gender mess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my first posted work!!! >^=^< Please leave a comment and give me feedback plz!!


End file.
